


Text Message from Bucky [PODFIC]

by Ailis_Fictive, lavenderfrost, Nikki373, Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea), RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (yeah we were pretty drunk when we recorded this), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Drunk Podfic, Epistolary, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Voices, New Years Eve Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Threesome - F/M/M, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a great night with a couple of friends, but what happens in the post-threesome morning after kind of terrifies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message from Bucky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Text Message from Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190357) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



cover art by lavenderfrost

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Text%20Message%20From%20Bucky.mp3) | 11:17 | 10.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/text-message-from-bucky) |  |   
  
### Music

_Calling You_ by Aqua

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission! And to everyone who kept me company (and recorded podfic with me!!) on New Years Eve when all my meatspace friends abandoned me!


End file.
